


荣勋 - 真空西装

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 热恋小情侣的干柴烈火。





	荣勋 - 真空西装

**Author's Note:**

> * 衣服长啥样请参考「HIT」 MV Teaser 2，看完这个预告干嚎了一晚上

权顺荣和李知勋好久没见了——其实也就出差了两周，权顺荣觉得好像过了两个月。出差回来这天，刚巧赶上老板的生日宴会。本来应该是李知勋到机场去接权顺荣，然后两人一起出去共度良宵。但老板生日，又有谁敢请假呢。权顺荣取完行李就在机场厕所换上行李箱里的西装皮鞋，发信息给李知勋的时候对方说已经到会场等着了。

徐明浩在楼下等着他顺荣哥，看人从的士上下来，拖着行李箱走近，上下打量了他一番，眼神就变得有些不怀好意：

“你们约好的？”

权顺荣不明就里。

当他上了楼看见李知勋才知道徐明浩说的什么。按说出席宴会穿黑西装算是常规选项，撞衫了也不奇怪，但偏偏他们都选择了相似的修身剪裁款，权顺荣西装里面没有穿别的，领口就这么大剌剌开着，最近刚锻炼好的胸肌被弟弟夸过，这种场合不来展示一下又怎么行。不远处李知勋的领口也是白花花一片，权顺荣走过去调笑般拨弄了他的衣领，“怎么学我？”

“谁学你？我有穿的。”

李知勋手指勾住外套边缘，拉开来给权顺荣看，里面是件极低领的白色背心，堪堪遮到重点部位，远看跟没穿没什么两样，但小猫的表情依旧凶狠不饶人，撇着嘴对权顺荣的做作造型表示嗤之以鼻：“我才不像你。”

看到男朋友机灵古怪的可爱表情，权顺荣觉得车马劳顿的疲惫瞬间消失不见。谈恋爱真好，就算不是独处的二人世界也好，只要人在身边，就可以轻轻松松获得快乐。

毕竟是老板的生日宴席，同事众多，权顺荣也不敢搞什么明显的动作，就是一直站在李知勋身后半步远的地方，不管前面是谁在致辞，是谁在祝酒，他都只是机械地附和一下，视野和脑海都被自家小猫漂亮的后颈所占据，靠近点的话从上往下还能看到锁骨和胸肌的曲线，思绪就突然开始飘走了——宴会什么时候才能结束呢？等会儿还是去知勋家里好了。

唱生日歌的时候李知勋被推上去领唱，等到老板开始许愿的时候李知勋才退下来，花了好大力气挤出人群，找到人群外站在窗边看夜景的权顺荣。

“怎么不过去？”

“我不爱吃甜的。你知道。”

没什么新意的答案。

今晚的李知勋看起来一点也不甜，黑西装，深灰色的头发，白皙的皮肤，都是冷色调。权顺荣最近喜欢看新闻，科学实验证明鲜艳的颜色才能勾起食欲，清淡的冷色并不能。

去他的科学。

这一年里他们发生不少变化。一个格外开朗顽皮，一个软萌好欺负，但只有欲望与欲望坦诚相见的时候，他们又恢复到彼此最熟悉、又最不为他人所知的样貌。

“别躲。”权顺荣讲话轻声细语，眼神却不容置疑。

李知勋眼角擒着玩味的笑，却乖乖没有再动作，等着男朋友凑过来。

权顺荣拉着他的手腕凑过去吻了他。也就轻轻一下。其他人的目光都在老板身上，没人注意这边有人偷腥成功。

“好甜。”

玻璃窗倒影出李知勋的侧脸，虚幻地融化在城市夜晚灯火阑珊的天际线里，瞳孔和霓虹灯一起在闪烁，“你不是不吃甜的吗？”

“你不是一般的甜。”

老板开始分蛋糕的时候，窗边的人影早就没了。不爱吃甜食的人对蛋糕不感兴趣，索性躲到了楼梯间里，独享那份只属于他的小甜品。

李知勋的西装外套就扣了那一颗扣子，权顺荣手指一转就解开，两手顺着侧腰就这么兵分两路摸过去，在后腰背脊塌陷下去的地方汇合，再轻轻一抬，就把李知勋的小腹贴到了自己身上。隔着两层衣服都能感受到彼此热度的交融。

接吻的时候他们几乎是撞到一起的。热恋中的小情侣分隔一刻都觉得抓心挠肺，更不用说是两周时间。就算表面不动声色，但暗流早已涌动，滔天巨浪已经席卷而来。

楼道里的声控感应灯灭了下去，喘息声、衣物摩擦的声音还有接吻的细微水声都不足以让它再亮起。他们在黑暗中摸索着扯掉对方的西装外套，李知勋胡乱摸到权顺荣的腹肌，“好多汗啊你。”

“还不是因为你太辣……”

“又说我甜又说我辣，我到底是什么味道？”

权顺荣不爱吃甜也不能吃辣，他低头含住李知勋的耳垂，“是只有我才能做出来的味道。”

明明是用微波炉解冻个牛肉也能差点烫伤的笨蛋，这会儿手上动作倒真的灵活熟练得很，裤子顺着腿滑下去，手指顺着小腹溜进内裤，无论是前面还是后面都被料理得妥妥帖帖。

一定是因为楼道里没有通风口吧？李知勋大口喘着气。不然为什么自己快要无法思考了。腿被撩起来架在手臂上时他意识到权顺荣是想尝试个有点困难的新姿势，他在权顺荣的背上拍打两下让他快点，别整那么复杂的了，他只是想要快点被填满。

但结果被顶进来的时候他还是没办法把话说出口。两周没做，后穴紧得让两人都头皮发麻，权顺荣耐着性子一点一点把自己推进去，也在极度昏暗的视野中小心观察怀里人的反应——李知勋靠在墙上仰着头，伸长了脖子把胸前光洁的皮肤都露给他看，如果此时有灯，那一定能看到一层淡淡的粉色。

于是快到底的时候，权顺荣用力顶了进去。李知勋被这一下顶得失声叫了出来，感应灯亮了起来，来不起抬手挡住自己满脸的潮红和充满水汽的眼神，就被权顺荣伸手过来扯下背心的一边肩带，指腹碾上乳尖，李知勋倒抽一口凉气，张嘴咬在权顺荣肩膀上才把呻吟压了下去。

“你轻点……”

权顺荣没有接他的话：“知勋，我好想你……”

李知勋被他尾音里的一丝沙哑挠得心尖发颤。

“我也想你。”

就由他去吧。

身下的顶弄越发没有章法的时候，李知勋把另一条腿也缠上了权顺荣的腰，整个人悬空的状态让体内肆虐的东西进得更深。

他好想叫出声。赶快，赶快做完这一次，再找个安全的地方慢慢做一晚吧——这么想着他夹紧了后穴，成功听到权顺荣一声吸气，却低估了自己身体的敏感程度——站着的姿势本来就不太好控制方向和力度，被顶到敏感点的时候毫无防备，没轻没重地被戳了几下就被操射了，忽然就仰着头在权顺荣怀里卸了力，咬着下唇不断发抖。权顺荣这才停了动作，低头一看，那件浅色的里衬背心被久未释放的精液弄得一塌糊涂。

糟糕，权顺荣还没结束，“不要了，不要了，顺荣………”除了低声求饶别的他都做不了。

“知勋……乖。再一会儿，一会儿就好。”

嘴上一边哄着，像是哄三岁孩子入睡一般，但是眼神里没有慈爱，只有深不见底的欲望。权顺荣手按着李知勋的腰，身下的动作变本加厉，一下一下，惹得李知勋手指脚趾都要蜷缩起来，挂在权顺荣脖子上的手臂也跟着用力往身上收拢，正好把人拉到自己跟前，让他轻而易举就吻到了自己湿漉漉的唇。

权顺荣抵在最深处射出来的时候李知勋也跟着又射了一回。什么甜，什么辣，都尝不出来了，舌头快要发麻，意识快要涣散，分不清到底是谁的味道，谁的气息，谁的体液，谁的颤抖。

重新穿上西装才发现衣服裤子都布满了可怜兮兮的皱痕，那件乱七八糟的背心更是被李知勋毫不犹豫扔进了垃圾桶。穿成这样肯定是没办法再回去宴会厅了，他们躲在没有客人的货梯间等电梯，李知勋手插在裤兜里，只扣了一颗扣子的西装外套又大剌剌地敞开着领口。

这回是真的真空了。

权顺荣长手一伸把人拉过来，叹了口气把剩下的两颗扣子都给他扣好，“你绝对是故意的吧。穿这样。”

李知勋不客气地伸手戳他的腰，权顺荣嗷地一声躲开了，李知勋就在一旁笑。

“你还不是一样？”


End file.
